warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Thorium Vault
Upgrade Progression Command Center Thorium Capacity Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Looting Thorium Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Thorium Vaults gained the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Oct 22, 2014. *The 2nd Thorium Vault was Introduced in the Game Update of''' Oct 09, 2013.' *The Thorium Vault's Footprint was reduced in the 'Game Update' of 'Jul 11, 2013. *The Thorium Vault was Introduced in the '''Game Update of''' Feb 13, 2013.' *No Further Updates Additional Facts *To build a 2nd Thorium Vault requires a 'Level 6 Command Center.' *The Thorium Vault holds' Thorium mined from '''Thorium Deposits or Looted from the bases of Enemy Players Rogue Factions. *A Players Base can store up to 100,000 Thorium without the construction of a Thorium Vault. This storage capacity is provided by the[[ Command Center| Command Center'''and]] and is determined by its level. *With 2 Level 10 Thorium Vaults the Base's overall '''Maximum Thorium Capacity is 4,050,000. *With the release of[[Game Updates| Game Update: Sept 12, 2013]] an Enemy Attacker may now Loot up to 50% of a Player's Thorium by destroying all constructed Thorium Vaults and the Command Center. *Currently only 4 specific Rogue Bases contain lootable Thorium. However, the Thorium is NOT stored in Thorium Vaults and may only be obtained either by completely destroying the Base. ( Shown amounts may be increased with the use of Special Ops, see table above ) ''': **Sickle Syndicate Bases ( Level 40 ) = 10,000 **Hell Hounds - Mini-Boss Bases ( Level 25 ) = 50,000 **Sickle Syndicate - Boss Bases ( Level 45 ) = 200,000 **Verkraft - Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) = 2,000,000 *AnyResourcesThorium' that is mined or looted that exceeds the Players overall Maximum Thorium Capacity will be lost. *The Thorium Vaults and/or Command Center must be completely destroyed for that building to be looted by an attacker. *The total current amount of Thorium being stored can be found on the Information Bar located in the upper left corner of the game screen. To see the overall Maximum Capacity place the Cursor on this area. *As with all 'Resource Storage Buildings' the amount of Thorium that each Vault holds is the same regardless of the level of the Vault. Level only determines the total capacity which in turn is divided equally between the number of Vaults. *The Thorium Vault has a higher 'Health than the other '''Resource Storage Buildings. ( Although the actual Health number is not divulged by Kixeye. ) *The Thorium Vault has a 4x4 Footprint. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum : 7/11 - Maintenance Notes - ( Official ) '''- Footprint Reduced Gallery ''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.' GameUpdate 02-13-2013.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2013 - Introduction of the Thorium Vault GameUpdate 10-09-13.png|Game Update: Oct 9, 2013 - 2nd Throium Vault Intorduced Locked-ThoriumVault.png|Locked Thorium Vault ThoriumVault-UnlockRequirements.png|Unlock Requirement thoriumvault5.png|Level 5 Message WCTV10.png|Level 10 Message ThoriumVault-Info.png|Thorium Vault Information Footprint-ThoriumValt-(4x4).png|Footprint 4x4 Video Clips Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Resources Category:Buildings-Resource Category:Storage Buildings Category:A to Z